marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Ghost Rider/MvC:I
Ghost Rider is a veteran character from Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 ''and was revealed in a variant cover promoting ''Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite ''with a more prominent significance in the storyline. He has received buffs from the previous installment and is considered a much more viable character. Ghost Rider is now voiced by Fred Tatasciore, who also does the voice for the Hulk, instead of Richard Greico who voiced in ''Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3. Role in Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite Ghost Rider's role in the story primarily takes place in the Dark Kingdom and is heavily focused on taking down Jedah, alongside Dante. Sometimes in 88 days ago after the convergence, Ghost Rider and Dante met each other while doing their similar evil demon hunting business, prior Dante being called to aid their fellow heroes against Ultron Sigma. When the battle against Ultron Sigma occurs 88 days later, Ghost Rider sensed over one million souls being sacrificed and gathered inside the Dark Kingdom, and began tracking the one who responsible for this cause. He comes across Morrigan, who tries to tempt Ghost Rider to fall for her charms and even tries to make him do the Penance Stare on her. Ghost Rider, however, replies that she may have many sins of stealing some souls, but is not responsible on this recent soul stealing causes, while resisting her charms. Morrigan, however, isn't too pleased with this and fights Ghost Rider to in order to get him seduced, much to Ghost Rider's chargin. Doctor Strange, Dante and Arthur then arrives and puts a stop to their fight while revealing the need to find the Soul Stone. Morrigan then leads them to Jedah, who has the Soul Stone and is also the one Ghost Rider is looking for. After the defeat of Dormammu and Firebrand, Jedah retreats while still in possession of Soul Stone. Ghost Rider and Morrigan joins the other heroes to try and take down Jedah, and later Ultron Sigma. Quotes Story Quotes * "A million innocent souls have been stolen from the Earth...I seek vengeance against the one responsible." * "You are guilty of many things, Succubus, but not of this." * "I sensed a great evil, moving unseen through the Mortal Realm, that day -- preying on the souls of the innocent, and the forgotten...The echoes of their pain have led me here."'' * ''"You will endure the suffering of everyone." * "Tell me, demon -- are you ready to atone for your sins?" * "You betrayed us." Introduction * "I would pray now. A lot." * "Now, learn why I'm called the Spirit of Vengeance." * "Use your powers to punish the wicked." * "Between us, no sinner can escape." * With Morrigan - "Pleasure and Pain. We deliver both." * To Ultron Sigma - "Two sinners in one body? I've hit the jackpot!" * To Ultron Omega - "I'll teach you the meaning of purification." * To Dormammu - "One of our flames will be extinguished this day. Won't be mine." * To Ghost Rider (opposition) - "I pursue sinners without end. Try to keep up." * To Jedah - "There are many souls in Hell, Jedah. Allow me to introduce you." Victory * "You have challenged my hell-spawned powers...And lost." * "Hell hath no fury like a flaming skeleton on a motorcycle." * "Be grateful I don't take your soul as a prize." Chosen * "Let's go. I smell a sinner." * "Vengeance never rest." * "It's judgment time." Battle Quotes * "Face me." * "Fear me." Getting Multiple Hits * "I still burn." Hyper Combos * Maelstrom - "Face me...Vengeance awaits." * Maelstrom - "Hell awaits." * of Vengeance - "Judgment is upon you." * of Vengeance - "I'll scorch your soul." * of Vengeance - "Johnny Blaze rides again." * of Vengeance - "Meet my better half." * Stare - "Penance Stare. Look into my eyes...Have a nice death." * Stare - "Penance Stare. Wretched Soul...Bear the weight of your sins." * Stare - "I'll finish you. I am Vengeance Incarnate. The Engine of Hell. Feel my fury." Text Quotes * "I eat demons tougher than you for breakfast." * "I'm not afraid to cross the line in order to protect the innocent." * "The Spirit of Vengeance can never be extinguished." * "Hellfire isn't meant to scald the flesh. It chars the soul!" * "Will you never learn? Mine is the power of Hell unleashed!" * "Hell has no mercy for the wicked." * To Dante -'' "Demon scum! Be gone!"'' * To Jedah - "The darker the demon, the hotter the hellfire." * To Gamora - "Even the furthest corner of the galaxy is subject to my judgment." * To Morrigan - "A long time ago I made a deal with the Devil. I don't get seduced easily anymore." Infinity Stones * "Say your prayers." * "Let the nightmare begin." * "You made a deal with the Devil." * "Spirit of Vengeance, Ignite!" * "I'm judge, jury and executioner." Category:Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite